The Photo Booth of Doom
by Fizzylly
Summary: You need a drink." Amy and the Doctor head over to the local pub and get at least a little tipsy. 11/Amy


**AN: This is what happens when I get bored in Science. I zoned out completely and wrote this in my head. Then I was bored so I actually typed it and voila! This is kind of silly and ridiculous, but it fulfilled my 11/Amy needs. xP **

**Set directly after the end of Flesh and Stone.**

**

* * *

**

And so, he dragged her into the TARDIS. She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Doctor," she stepped up against him and put and hand on his face. "Maybe, I'd have done this sooner if I'd known." And with that she pressed her lips firmly against his. Again.

"Oh, no, no, no!" cried the Doctor, some how forcing the promiscuous ginger away from him. "We are going on a trip."

He scurried away from her and started fiddling with the TARDIS controls. A flicker of a smirk played across her lips.

"So, where _are _we going?"

"_The Hangman's Noose._"

"What, my local pub?"

"Yes."

"And may I enquire as to why?"

"You need a drink."

* * *

The drinkers currently inhabiting _The Hangman's Noose _heard a curious sound from outside and looked up to see a sexy redhead and a tall man with odd looking hair. The redheaded they recognised as Amy Pond, a regular. But the man? He was definitely not Amy's fiancee (who had had them all wandering how a guy like _him _got a girl like _Amy_). And if he wasn't her fiancee, then that raised the question of why the were accompanying each other to the pub a little after midnight on the eve of Amy's wedding, and why they were standing just a little too close to each other.

"Look, I do not need a drink!" Amy was protesting.

"Yes. You do," replied the stranger, steering her over to the bar.

"This guy giving you any hassle Miss Pond?" asked Alex, the bartender.

"No," the Doctor said, with a large grin.

"Yes," scowled Amy. "But not in anyway you need to worry about."

After another few minutes of arguing, the man seemed to win, because the two of them retreated, alcohol in hand, to one of the booths at the side. Those booths were reserved for couples, and, as a regular, Amy should have known that.

It wasn't too long before the two of them apparently got very drunk and started giggling loudly. After a few minutes of louder giggling and rummaging noises, there was a cry of "Hurrah!" and the two stood up. They had apparently pooled enough money for the photo booth. No one knew why there was a photo booth in the pub, but there was.

* * *

Rory and his pals walked into the pub at about 1:30am, they were celebrating Rory's last night of freedom.

"What'ya want guys?" called Alex.

"Ah, nothing mate," called Rory. He pointed at the photo booth. "We just came to get some commemorative photos!"

Everyone who recognised Rory as Amy's fiancee looked nervously at the photo booth. Amy and the stranger had been in there well over half an hour and giggles came from it every now and then. Rory walked over and pulled open the curtain. Ouch.

The first thing he saw was a couple locked in a heighten level of passionate embrace. The second thing he saw was the Raggedy Doctor from two years ago was involved. The Raggedy Doctor was looking just as raggedy now, as the first time Rory had seen him. His shirt buttons were all undone and his hair looked as if someone's hands had been in it. Which they probably had.

The third, final and probably worst thing he saw was Amy. His Amy. His Amy, straddling the Doctor's lap. Her lips against his. Her arms round his neck. His arms round her waist. His Amy in the arms of her childhood imaginary friends.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. The two broke apart and looked up at him.

"Shit," swore Amy.

"Run," whispered the Doctor. And a second later the two of them were pelting out the pub door and into the TARDIS.

"Amy!" Rory called after them, but the door shut behind them before he reached them. Possibly sensing the imminent danger the pair were in, the TARDIS quickly dematerialized.

"Amy, you are going to have an awful lot of explaining to do." The Doctor giggled.

"Probably. But before that. Where were we?" And Amy stepped towards the Doctor.

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? It's not that important, but I wouldn't mind knowing. You can expect many more little stories like this, because I do tend to get bored in Science, not because I hate Science, but because that particular Science teacher bores me. **


End file.
